Discussion:Dreams Come True/@comment-109.209.109.140-20150320232323
Allez, c'est parti ! Je voulais faire un super discours mais, au final, j'espère simplement que ce que j'ai écrit est compréhensible et que vous apprécierez (?) Je tenais à faire un petit "truc" pour dire ce que je ressentais -et ce que beaucoup ressentent, je suppose- quant à Glee et ce dernier épisode. Je suis dans le même cas que Billie... Je ne suis absolument pas prête, mon dieu ! Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de derniers épisodes, je ne veux pas mettre de point finale à cette série et à cette aventure''. Cette merveilleuse aventure.'' Et on aura beau dire, on aura beau s'énerver contre RIB, ils nous ont faits quand même là, une belle série. Avec des acteurs extrêmement talentueux, (et la preuve en est avec toutes les récompenses gagnées et les tournées faites) des persos attachants (même si cela est relatif à chacun) des intrigues parfois un peu WTF, mais ... "it's'' ''Glee". Et je suis tellement reconnaissante envers cette série et envers tout le travail produit. Pour ma part, j'ai grandi avec ça. Que ce soit Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Satan, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, M.Shue, et tous les autres, ils m'ont accompagné pendant un p'tit bout de ma vie, et j'en suis fière. Fière d'être une "gleek". ... Ça va quand même faire vide maintenant et je crois que je ne réalise pas encore. Et je déteste que ce soit vraiment la fin et je... Ouai, je suis définitivement pas prête pour ça. C'est con dans un sens. Parce que ce n'est qu'une série. Mais j'ai la sensation qu'avec Glee c'est "plus qu'une série", que c'est diférent. Glee est différent. On rit, on pleure, on s'énerve et on se retrouve dans des états de pure incompréhension en se demandant bien souvent quelle drogue à bien pu être encore fumé par notre cher RIB. Mais dans l'fond on les aime quand même ces Messieurs-là. Et je pense surtout que Glee a eu un impact vraiment important sur le monde dans lequel on vit. Sur l'état d'esprit et, ouai, la vision que nous avons sur certaines choses. Les gens sont tellement dévoués à Glee. Ça m'impressionne parfois. Fanfic, fandom, fanvid, covers, flashmobs et j'en passe. Tant de choses qui montrent l'amour et l'engouement des fans envers cette série. On a également perdu Cory. Presque impensable. "ça n'arrive qu'aux autres ce genre de choses". Parfois, je voulais en faire partie, de ces "autres". Quand il est parti j'ai réalisé -peut être trop tard - que ça craignait de faire partie des autres des fois. Mais je suis fière de ce qu'il a accompli et heureuse que Cory est tant marqué les fans et les gens en général, que son décès est produit autant de peine et de chagrins dans nos p'tits cœurs. (RIP, incroyable jeune homme) Et comment parler de Glee, sans parler de ce lieu. Ce wiki vraiment incroyable. J'aimerais remercier nos "administrateurs" (j'espère ne pas mettre trompé dans le terme, j'ai jamais été bien doué pour ce genre de choses). Vous avez fait un travail juste... Wow. Impressionnant. Et je vous en remercie. Avec la fin de Glee, je sens aussi un peu la fin de ce site malgré tout et je ...Juste, merci. Merci pour tous les efforts et le travail fait pour nous et pour la série. Merci. "By its very definition, Glee is about opening yourself up to joining yourself up to joy"